


Bandaids, Broken Glass, and Big Brother Figures

by Samw_n



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, everyone loves logan, just a lil tho, logan has a stutter, rated teen for the boys' language, the dark sides are mentioned, virgil being a big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samw_n/pseuds/Samw_n
Summary: When Roman enchants a jar of Crofters to keep the others out, a certain logical side gets turned into a kid. Cue Virgil cleaning up the mess.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 219





	Bandaids, Broken Glass, and Big Brother Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! this trope has probably happened a bunch of times before but I couldn't help myself lol. I had to write small Logan. I also listened to Logan's playlist that Joan and Thomas made and WOW. I laughed and cried 10/10. I also have a hc that Logan stutters since he did in the video where Thomas had to sneeze so violà! Hope you guys like it!

_Logan is going to be so pissed once he gets back to normal_ , Virgil thought.

Said logical trait was currently sitting on the floor in front of Virgil with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his cheeks puffed out in annoyance. Oh yeah, and he was currently around the age 5-6. This had to be-

“Woman’s fault,” Logan practically seethed.

Virgil totally would've cooed at the adorableness of the tiny brain if he were a person that cooed. Which he’s not. Logan was just so _small_. His head was a mess of brown curls and he wore a grey collared shirt that was littered with colorful rockets and a pair of tan shorts. And don't even get Virgil started on the blue clipped-on bowtie Logan had on his collar and the thick glasses that were held on by a strap that had little pictures of dinosaurs around the back of Logan’s birds nest of hair. A huff from Logan drew Virgil out of his thoughts and he refocused his attention to the small side. Right, Roman’s fault.

Virgil kneeled down on the kitchen floor so he was Logan’s height. “What happened Lo? One of Princey’s obnoxious experiments?” Virgil supposed he should have been more freaked out, considering he was Thomas’ anxiety, but there was always something new that happened every week because of Roman’s imagination. Turning Patton blue for a whole two weeks? Check. Made every word that slipped out of Virgil’s mouth come out in a terrible British accent? Check. Virgil almost killed him for that one, but spared his life for Patton’s sake.

And if wasn't Roman, then it was Remus, and Virgil was extremely relieved that it wasn't Remus’ doing this time. Virgil shuddered at the memory of when Remus made Deceit’s nipples-no. He wasn't going to think about it anymore.

Logan furiously nodded his head, making his curls bounce around and Virgil was glad that Logan wore a glasses strap to keep his frames in place or else he was sure they would've flown right off.

“I was- I was hungry so I, so I came downstairs to, to get some crofters and then I-uh ate a few bites but then, then I,” Logan gestured to himself with his chubby little hands.

Virgil blinked and sure enough there was a half eaten jar of crofters that was sat innocently by Logan’s side with a spoon still in the jar. Since Virgil was a dark side, he wasn't around the light sides much while Thomas was growing up. However, he’s heard stories from Patton about what Roman and Logan were like as kids. Patton loved talking about old stories of when Logan and Roman were kids and their love for a certain jam. He spoke as if he weren't a kid himself during the time.

Roman, was of course, adventurous and spontaneous. He was loud and energetic and constantly getting into trouble. Logan, though not as boisterous as Roman, was just as excitable. He encompassed Thomas’ curiosity before he became logic. His eyes were always wide with wonder and he was always asking a bunch of questions, and if the other two sides couldn't give him an answer, he made it his duty to find the answers himself.He loved fairytales as much as Roman and the two of them would join together to make their own stories and acted out scenes from the books Thomas read.

However, once Logan started getting more interested in Astronomy, Psychology, and Chemical Engineering, Roman started losing interest in the stories Logan told. This lead to numerous fights, hurtful insults flung at each other, and doors being slammed. Logan used to be so fun, why was he interested in such _boring_ topics, Roman would bemoan. Maybe, Logan would scoff, if Roman just _grew the hell up_ and-

Well.

Virgil had asked Patton if he thought that Logan and Roman would ever be as close as they once were. Patton had just smiled sadly and said that he truly hoped so.

Virgil faintly remembered Patton bringing up that Logan had a stutter for most of their childhood. Logan, at the time had turned a certain shade of crofters and spluttered that that was never the case. They all knew that was a falsehood. Deceit popping up didn't have to tell them that.

Hell, Logan still had a tendency to stutter at time to time when he was truly stressed or extremely emotional (and yes, Logan has emotions, Virgil is still trying to get the nerd to admit it). The anxiety ridden trait didn't understand why Logan was so embarrassed of such a trait. It’s not like they would all think any different of him. Hell, Virgil was the embodiment of anxiety! He has definitely stammered and stumbled over his own words more than a few times. Logan never made him feel bad about it, so why was it any different if Logan did it?

Nervous shuffling snapped Virgil back to the present. Logan’s plump cheeks were tinted red and Virgil had to bite his tongue to stifle an _awww_. He had a reputation to keep. “Lo,” Virgil chided. “You know not to eat crofters by itself and especially not any of Roman’s too.”

Logan’s face grew a brighter shade of red. “But I ran out! And Wo-Woman had way more jars than I did and needs to learn how to share!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. Looks like little Logan had a slight temper like big Logan.

“L, you know Roman wouldn't hesitate about enchanting a jar of crofters just to make sure no one else eats it.”

Logan huffed. “Woman’s a dumb- dumbass.”

“ _Logan!”_

Those words should _not_ come out of a child as small as Logan currently was. If Patton were here, he would be so scandalized. And well, was Logan technically a child right now? It seemed that he still retained his memories but he was acting a little bit more childish than he usually allows himself to be…

Logan scoffed and stood up unsteadily. Virgil rushed to steady him but Logan held up a chubby hand as if he were a traffic monitor saying _stop_. “I am quite alright, Virgil. I just need to find, need to find Roman so he can undo the spell.”

Virgil noticed that Logan enunciated his words much more slowly this time around, obviously putting an effort to pronounce his R’s correctly. Damn. He would've killed to hear Logan say his name in his babyish lisp. Did 5-6 year olds still have lisps? Virgil sure as hell didn't know. He couldn't remember the last time he interacted with a kid, if ever.

Then he processed what Logan said and grimaced. “Roman took Pat to the imagination because dad watched Shark Boy and Lava girl and wanted to experience the Land of Milk and Cookies.”

Logan gave him an unamused look as if saying, _you have got to be kidding me._

_“_ But hey! They should be back tonight! And in the meantime, why don't we get you something to eat, since crofters isn't exactly a meal.” Virgil scooped up Logan, who let out an undignified yelp.

“Vi-viwgl! I can walk on my own!”

Virgil bit back a smile. _Ah, there it is._ “No can do, mini Lo. I noticed you seemed unsteady in this new form and I don't want you falling and cracking your head open.”

Logan grimaced but didn't argue. He simply rested his head against Virgil’s shoulder. The hoodie cladded side simply raised an eyebrow. Maybe the Logical trait was starting to get tired from this whole ordeal. Virgil couldn't blame him. He walked into the living room and deposited the much smaller side onto couch. After making sure Logan was situated comfortably, he set up Big Hero 6 on the television.

“Okay, just relax for a bit and I will make us some Mac n Cheese for lunch.”

Logan nodded sleepily and burrowed further into the couch, managing to make himself look even smaller as the cushions basically swallowed him whole. Virgil laughed and made his way back to the kitchen. He set a pot of water to boil on the stove and turned to clean up the mess of crofters on the floor. Virgil shook his head fondly. Logan and Roman were so odd about their infatuation with this jam.

Once the food was ready, Virgil set up two plates for him and Logan with a glass of chocolate milk for Lo and a mug of tea for himself. Virgil frowned at the glass. He wished he had something more kid friendly for his small friend but he wasn't as good as Roman at summoning objects. So he settled on adding a bendy straw to help him drink the milk easier.

Once he made his way back to the living room, Virgil almost combusted by the sheer adorableness that was Logan Sanders. The small trait was curled up on his side with his glasses pressing against his face and his fingers seemed to have made their way into his mouth. His hair seemed to get even messier and Virgil quickly took his phone out to snap a couple pictures. _This is for blackmail material once Lo returns back to normal,_ Virgil tried to reason with himself. _Not because L looks so adorable. Nope, not one bit._

Virgil hated to wake up the other side when it looked like he was so obviously tired, but the kid needed something to eat and better for it to be while the food is still warm. Virgil gently shook the bespectacled side and felt guilty when Logan jolted awake. Logan realized that a couple of fingers were still situated inside his mouth and quickly spat them out, cheeks flushed.

“I-uh. It’s not what it looks like-.”

“Chill, teach. It’s all good. Why don't we eat our food before it gets cold.”

Logan nodded and slid of the couch. However, once he took a couple steps he tripped over his own feet and tumbled onto the carpet. It seemed that his coordination was still shot, his muscle memory not used to maneuvering in such a tiny body.

Virgil quickly scooped up the brain and gave a few comforting shushes, bouncing him as Logan let out a few whimpers. Virgil quickly assessed Lo, making sure he wasn't badly hurt and sighed in relief when he only saw a small carpet burn on Logan’s left knee. _Good, no broken bones._ However, he grew panicked again as a few tears slid down Logan’s cheeks. _Holy shit, he's dying._

Virgil willed himself to calm down. He couldn't panic now. If he started panicking, then Lo will panic and he didn't need both of them to be hysterical. Virgil thought hard. He remembered how much Remus loved getting bandaids when they were younger. No matter what the issue was, he was always comforted by the colorful bandage on his skin. He would do anything to get one, and even started coming up with intricate ways to get Deceit to give him some. Deceit put his foot down once Remus willingly jumped out of a tree to hurt himself so he could get one on his arm. Virgil had never seen Deceit so mad before.

Virgil quickly sat Logan down and rushed to the kitchen and ran a clean cloth under the faucet, wetting it with cold water and then dug into the cabinet under the sink to get the first aid kit. Once he got what he was looking for he skidded to a stop in front of Logan and gently wiped the red mark, which was already fading. He hastily applied the colorful bandage onto Logan’s knee and the small logical trait gasped and his tears stopped immediately.

“An Apa..Apato, Apatosauwus!” Logan squealed gleefully.

Virgil blinked. Apato _what._

Logan continued, “they’re most commonly kn-known as the Brontosauwus because paleo-paleontologists thought that the two were diffewent dinosauws , and named them differently but the second- the second set of bones that were found was just an adult version!”

Virgil immediately understood. The little nerd was geeking about the cartoon dinosaurs on his bandaid. “So, they’re the same dinosaur but have two different names?”

“Uhuh!” Logan nodded his head enthusiastically.

“L, you're so smart, bud!” Virgil praised the little tyke. Logan suddenly grew shy and hid his face in Virgil’s hoodie, mumbling a quick thanks. Virgil simply laughed and scooped him up.

“How ‘bout we eat our lunch before it gets too cold.”

Thankfully their food wasn't too cold, it was more at room temperature. Before Virgil could ask if Logan wanted him to heat up his food real quick, the logical trait was scarfing the food down with his little fist wrapped around the large spoon. Virgil had to stifle another laugh. If Princey saw how Logan was eating, he would clutch his chest dramatically and moan about how Logan was acting like a total barbarian and how dare he act so savagely in the presence of a prince.

Logan began discussing interesting facts that he learned from the numerous books he has read in between bites and Virgil couldn't help but to smile. He missed L’s passionate ramblings. The sophisticated side stopped talking about his interests for the past few months except when Virgil practically had to pry it out of him.

Then Virgil’s mind shifted to how Logan’s mental state seemed to be affected by the spell as well. Did the spell make it that it would regress his body and then his mind in a slower pace? Adult Logan wouldn't have cried at a small scrape, but then again it didn't seem that adult Logan’s brain was in charge right now. _I swear if Princey somehow messed up the spell…_

A loud shattering sound broke Virgil out of his thoughts. He whipped his head towards Logan to make sure he was okay. As he surveyed the scene, he noticed that the glass of chocolate milk is what made such a noise. Glass and the spilled milk littered the floor and Virgil made his way to clean up the mess but sniffling caught his attention. Logan was looking down with his fists clutching the bottom of his shirt and his lower lip was trembling. Such a sad sight tugged at Virgil’s heartstrings.

“Hey hey hey! It’s all good, L! It was an accident! I’m just glad you're not hurt.”

“B-but if I was paying more attention-!” He scrubbed at his eyes furiously, obviously trying not to cry.

Virgil held Logan’s much smaller hands in his own and spoke in a serious tone that made Logan look up. “L, we all make mistakes sometimes and this one was just a small one. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You just stay in your seat so you don't accidentally step in the glass while I clean it up real quick. And remember, I’ll always help you with _any_ problem you have. No matter how big or small.”

Logan’s doe eyes, which were already magnified by his thick glasses lens, looked up at him. He nodded sagely. “And I will always help you, wh-when you need it as- as well.”

Virgil felt as if he were taking to big Logan and wondered how much of him was still in there and how much of little Logan was at the wheel, taking control. Virgil stood up and ruffled Logan’s hair, who let out a squeak while flailing his arms.

“Thanks L, you're a good kid, you know that? Now let me clean this up and then we can relax and watch a movie.”

After Virgil cleaned up the kitchen floor, the two of them settled into the living room and were sprawled on the couch watching Avatar the Last Airbender. Well, maybe not technically watching because the both of them were clearly falling asleep and were looking at the television with half lidded eyes. Man, watching a kid is _exhausting_. Maybe if Virgil closed his eyes for just a bit…

A series of snaps woke Virgil and he rubbed his eyes while blearily looking around. He immediately laid eyes on Patton and Roman, who both had their phones out snapping away. Virgil groaned and then noticed a weight on his chest. Sure enough, Logan’s head was resting on him and a trail of drool was forming a small puddle onto Virgil’s hoodie. The poor kid was totally knocked out. Virgil looked back up again.

“Princey, I swear I am going to kill you once he wakes up.”

Roman quickly situated himself so he was behind Patton, using the fatherly trait as a human shield. “The brave knights have returned from their quest! And it seems that someone snook into a certain jar of Crofters while we were gone.”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, 'cause you sure look brave and knightly while hiding behind dad.”

Roman pouted and opened his mouth as if he were going to throw back a retort but Patton spoke first. “Now, now kiddos. No fighting, we don't want to wake up Logie. Just look at how cute he looks! I just want to pinch his lil cheeks!”

Virgil and Roman both backed down for the sake of Logan’s sleep. Patton looked satisfied. “You want to tell us what happened while we were gone, kiddo?”

Virgil recounted his and Logan’s day, with Patton and Roman looking concerned at the mention of Logan tripping and the broken glass scenario. “Oh! well no wonder he’s all tuckered out! Lo had an eventful day. Have you checked in with Thomas to see how he was doing with Logan in this state?”

“Holy shit! Thomas!” Virgil almost bolted up but was mindful of the weight on his chest. He held his breath as L shifted a bit, and then let out a sigh of relief as the brain just settled down again. “I didn't even think about Thomas! I was so focused on L, I totally forgot. How could I forget?”

“It’s ok Virge! Thomas has today and the next few days off. I’m sure he's fine! Ro and I will check on him real quick. Roman, no more casting spells on food. Especially if you know someone is going to eat it,” Patton directed the last part to the creative side.

“Hey! How was I supposed to the know the nerd was going to eat the jam?”

They both stared at him.

“Fine! Okay! I knew he was going to eat it! But he shouldn't have! Though, I am sorry for getting him into this mess. I will apologize to him once he returns back to normal. Whichshouldbeinaboutaweek.”

“A week?! Roman! It’s just jam! Did you have to use such a long lasting curse?!” Virgil hissed.

“I didn't know how to alter the spell to shorten the time of its effects!”

“Boooooys,” Patton chided. “It doesn't matter how long the spell lasts, what matters is that we will all watch over Logan to make sure he doesn't get hurt.” The other two sides mumbled in agreement. They were going to protect their nerd no matter what.

“Great! Now Let’s go check on Thomas!”

And if Patton and Roman popped up into Thomas’ living room just to see him attempt to juggle 5 eggs at once despite not having any juggling experience, well, they just won’t tell Logan when he turns back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure how I feel about this piece since I just typed it out like a madman (even tho I have a test tomorrow morning LOL). Hopefully it wasn't too incoherent. I just needed Virgil and Logan being bros.


End file.
